


Four's A Good Time

by HardTack (volatileSoloist)



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: AMAB Bloodhound (Apex Legends), Anal Sex, Begging, Blood As Lube, Cuckolding, Drugs, Established Relationship, Foursome - M/M/M/Other, Gags, Gun Violence, Hand Jobs, Implied Consent, Kinda, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Listen sometimes you just wanna fight your rivals and then maybe bang after, Masochism, Mild Blood, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Oral Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Sub Bloodhound, Unrequited Lust, again kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25614436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volatileSoloist/pseuds/HardTack
Summary: Two is company, three is a crowd, and four's a good time.Bloodhound and Elliott meet up with Caustic for a private "sparring" session, and things don't go exactly as planned.
Relationships: Bloodhound/Caustic | Alexander Nox, Bloodhound/Mirage | Elliott Witt, Implied Caustic | Alexander Nox/Octane | Octavio Silva, Mirage | Elliott Witt/Octane | Octavio Silva
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Four's A Good Time

The building they’d chosen to meet in was empty this late at night, unassuming with all its windows dark and empty, and there was no risk of someone coming across the three of them. It fit their needs perfectly, as a place to let things get a little rough and dirty.

Bloodhound leaned casually back against the outer wall as Mirage rocked back and forth on his heels. “Are you nervous?”

Mirage scoffed at Hound’s question, and answered, only slightly untruthfully, “Nah, I’m just excited to see you work your magic again, babe. If last time was anything to go by, it’ll be hot as hell.” It had been a _treat_ watching Hound work Caustic over in the aftermath of their previous engagement.

“I would not underestimate the scientist. Merely winning last time does not guarantee a victory once more,” they mused, absentmindedly fiddling with their wrist. They’d chosen not to bring any of their tech—even forsaking their full mask for a smaller one that only covered the upper half of their face—a move that reeked of cockiness, but Mirage knew that with their skill, they didn’t need it. Even if Caustic could be a clever opponent, and his gas traps were smelly and debilitating to fight in, and...

He pushed any lingering doubts aside with a purposefully lighthearted shrug. “We’ll be fine. I mean, if he was really such a bad guy, he wouldn’t have agreed on a failsafe. Besides, we’re early. We’ve got time to set up and camp before Caustic gets here.” He cracked his knuckles and rolled his neck, working some of the tension out of his muscles. “It’s two against one. Honestly, you’d think he likes losing to you.”

Hound merely shrugged. “Perhaps he does. I also know that he can hold a grudge, more so than anyone else I have met.” They put their hand on the pushbar of the double doors, resting it there almost hesitantly. “It is anyone’s game. You know this as much as I do.” 

“It’ll be fine,” he repeated, to convince himself as much as Hound. The longer they waited, the more nervous he was getting. “This last time was what, our second win?”

They nodded, but there was tension in every inch of their body, more prey-like than predator, and they were almost seemingly working up the resolve before committing to the action and pushing their way in. He reached out to hold their hand, giving it a squeeze. At his touch, they relaxed ever so slightly, and they squeezed back before letting go of his hand and walking in, Mirage by their side.

What happened next was too quick for Mirage’s eyes to follow, probably because the ensuing blow to the back of his head was enough to make him fall to the ground, dazed. The sounds of fighting in the room were momentarily muted as a loud ringing in his ears was all he could focus on. But even as he attempted to clear his blurry vision, he still heard Bloodhound shout, and every nerve in his body was high strung as he tried to push himself up to his feet to go help his partner. Unfortunately, he didn’t make it very far at all before someone surprised him yet again with a hard kick in the back, pushing him onto the ground again, and before he could shake himself free, his arms were pulled tight behind his back.

He tried to wriggle out of his captor’s grasp, but it was unyielding, and when he continued to struggle, a thin blade brushed up against his neck. “Eaaasy there,” his captor grunted, and even though Mirage’s head was still just a little fuzzy, he could recognize that voice anywhere, and it didn’t make sense at _all_.

“Octane?” he asked, bewildered, but the familiar laugh he got in response was enough to answer his question.

“ _Hola, vato!_ Surprised?” Octane said, tone light and friendly despite the switchblade he held against the thin skin of Mirage’s throat. Mirage was too stunned to speak, but Octane spoke over him anyway. “The fight is _much_ more exciting with two against two, right?” He paused for a moment, looking aside before chuckling. “Maaaan, they’re really going at it.”

Mirage looked up in a panic, and his vision was now clear enough to see Caustic and Bloodhound grappling on the other side of the room. Hound had one of Caustic’s arms in a tight grip while trying to push him backward with a hand against his shoulder. They were straining with the effort, trying to brace themself with a lunging stance, and while it seemed like Bloodhound had the upper hand for the moment, the fight was a lot more in Caustic’s favor, having a considerable amount of weight and strength against Hound. And damningly, Mirage had already lost. There was no way he could help them if things went south.

Almost as if the thought had jinxed them, Mirage watched as they swung out to try and catch Caustic with a punch to the gut, only for them to over-extend and leave their guard open as Caustic wrested his arm from their grasp and clocked them in the jaw. Mirage winced in sympathy as they hit the ground hard, and as they tried to scramble to their feet, he drew a pistol from a previously unnoticed holster on his belt, and fired a shot directly into their calf. There was a spray of blood, and his own alarmed scream mixed with Bloodhound’s pained one as they fell once more.

“Bloodhound!” Mirage shouted, squirming despite the knife against his throat. He turned to Caustic, crying out, “Why the fuck did you bring a _gun??_ ” As a drop of blood welled up under the blade and trickled down his neck, Octane quickly pulled the switchblade away, instead using that hand to tie his wrists together with coarse rope, seemingly produced from nowhere. He tried his damndest to wriggle away, but Octane had tied him up with masterful precision, and before he knew it, he pulled him up and shoved him against the leg of a table, and tied a final knot to secure him there.

“Assistant,” Caustic called from across the room, and the sound drew Mirage’s attention back to the more pressing matter. Bloodhound was still, amazingly, trying to crawl away, panting with the effort but still making progress nonetheless. Even more amazingly, they hadn’t shouted the failsafe yet. “Bring me the syringe I brought, it seems like we’ll need it after all.”

Octane sauntered over to the sordid scene, opening a bag shoved innocuously in one of the corners of the room, and rifled around in it pulling out a capped needle. He popped it open and flicked the tip of it as he walked before handing it over to Caustic, who kneeled down onto Bloodhound’s back.

“Get off of them! Fuck!” Mirage pulled against his bindings, but he could only make the table scoot a little bit closer, and had to uselessly watch as Caustic tilted their head back with a strong grip on their chin before carefully pressing it through the thin fabric of their balaclava and into the flesh of their neck.

Bloodhound cursed, wriggling as much as they could, but their actions only worked the needle deeper into them. Caustic pushed in the plunger all the way, emptying a clear serum into their bloodstream before standing up and leaning back against a wall, gaze fixed raptly on them.

Free of his restrictive grasp, Bloodhound continued to crawl away, but their motions suddenly seemed a lot slower, and they shook for a few seconds, trying to pull themself forward again before going completely limp.

“What did you do to them?” Mirage yelled, and Caustic glanced over at him impassively, before crouching down and lifting their limp body up against his chest.

“It’s a paralytic agent to help neutralize the bigger threat. Can you blame me, after the outcome of our last engagement, for preparing ahead of time?” He held them in place as they panted from the exertion. “The two of you are quite predictable, but also a formidable threat together, hence the need for an assistant.”

“Why the hell did you pick _Octane_?”

Octane crouched down next to him, and ruffled Mirage’s carefully coiffed locks, an action that was startlingly condescending. “He made me an offer I couldn’t refuse. Lots of Stim, _and_ a chance to join in on the fun. Once I knew _you’d_ be here, why wouldn’t I say yes, _lindo_?”

Mirage looked incredulously at Octane. “What?”

“Don’t go all dumb on me, _hermano_ , it’s too cute.”

Mirage searched his memory for any past times where he might’ve previously expressed attraction to him, but honestly? This was Octane they were talking about. He’d been an incurable flirt toward anyone who’d tolerate him, at least in all the time Mirage had known him.

Caustic glanced over to Mirage and shrugged. “He privately expressed attraction toward you to me during a previous... encounter I had with him. He seemed like an obvious candidate for an assistant. And do _not_ get indignant about me bringing someone else. It’s ‘anyone’s game’, as I recall hearing Bloodhound say, just before you two entered the building. You knew what you were getting into.”

“Is bleeding out part of ‘what I was getting myself into’, _andskotinn_?” Bloodhound, gritted out, directing the conversation back to the matter at hand. They seemed unable to do much more than speak, with their body taken from their control. The blood from their wound was trickling down their pant leg and soaking the fabric, and Mirage immediately pulled against the ropes, wanting to get closer, and to take care of them.

“I wouldn’t worry,” Caustic said, rolling his eyes with disdain, “the paralytic should slow the rate at which you bleed. We have time, and you will be grateful for the blood soon enough. It’s the only lubricant you’ll get.”

Go figure Caustic would want to get straight to the main event.

“Go to hell,” Bloodhound spat out, but they let out a sharp gasp as Caustic’s gloved hand dipped down to brush against the front of their pants, where there was already a slight bulge appearing. Mirage had been with Bloodhound for long enough to explore the many facets of their sexual prowess, and while they loved being dominant, they did have a secret inner masochist that occasionally reared its head. Now seemed to be one of those times—even if, to Mirage, a bullet wound was rather extreme foreplay.

“You say that, but your body betrays you.” Caustic thumbed at the waistline of their trousers before undoing their belt with his free hand and pushing their pants down off their hips to sag around their knees. “Abandon your pride, and admit that you are as excited for the next phase of this experiment as I am.” He trailed a hand over their hip before beginning to loosely stroke their cock, and Mirage, ashamed as he was, couldn’t help but shiver at the weak moan Bloodhound let out.

It apparently didn’t escape Octane’s notice. “You like that, huh?” he said, grin evident in his voice. “ _¡Como un pinche cornudo!_ ” He laughed when Mirage started and flushed bright red. “It’s okay, I’ve met people who like weirder things.”

Mirage went to turn away from Octane, but quickly turned his head back as he began to creep his hand down towards Mirage’s pants. “It’s okay, _hermano_ , just watch the show, and I’ll make sure we both have some fun.”

“W-wait, I—I’m not—” 

But his protests went unheeded as Octane made short work of undoing the zipper on Mirage’s pants, and quickly pulling Mirage’s cock out. “You knew what you were getting into,” Octane parroted with glee, and he licked his palm to slick it before grasping Mirage tightly and beginning to jerk him off.

It sent a sharp shiver up Mirage’s spine, and he couldn’t help but wriggle a little bit under his captor’s touch. “Ffffuck, Octane, god.”

“I know, I’m good. But you’re gonna miss the even better stuff if you’re just staring at me.”

Right on cue, Mirage heard Bloodhound gasp from across the room. Caustic had already teased them to full hardness—a sight that instinctively had Mirage licking his lips—and he was currently coating his cock with the blood from the bullet hole in Hound’s leg. If the pain caused by Caustic dipping his fingers into the open wound was bothering them, they didn’t show it. Instead, they were grumbling in Icelandic under their breath, almost as though merely inconvenienced, but stopped with a stifled noise as Caustic looped a meaty arm around their neck in a loose chokehold. “None of that. Beg for me, instead.”

“Y-you would l-like that, you— _ah!_ ” Their insult was cut short as Caustic moved his hand to tighten it around their shaft. They squirmed. “I—I won’t.”

“Brat. Too proud for your own good,” Caustic sighed. He let go of their cock to fish around in one of his pockets, and pulled out a cockring, which he slid down to the base of Hound’s dick. “If you won’t beg now, you’ll be begging later.”

Even with the seriousness of the situation, Mirage breathlessly and incredulously asked, “Do you just carry that around with you everywhere?”

That got another laugh out of Octane. “ _Papí chulo_ just comes prepared! I know _that_ from experience.” He looked over to Caustic, who rolled his eyes exasperatedly.

“Do you have to do this right now, Octavio?”

“Maybe I’m greedy and want two people at once, _Doctor_ ,” he said, purring the last word and punctuating it with a firm squeeze to Mirage’s cock, which had him moaning despite himself.

“Why not go fuck your _kærastinn_ instead?” Bloodhound interrupted with a grunt at Caustic, cheeks slightly red from their struggle to breathe in his grasp.

“Quite the sore loser,” Caustic tsked, refocusing on them. “Or, you will be later, at least.” He stroked his cock once before pressing the blood-slicked tip of it up against Bloodhound’s hole. With no hesitation, he quickly pushed inside of Bloodhound, who cried out in pain as he forced his way inside.

Mirage pulled against his bindings instinctively, wanting to get to them and pull them away from Caustic, but he remained firmly stuck in his spot, and even then, Bloodhound’s shout was slowly slurring into a moan, and just by _listening_ to that, his arousal, already present from Octane jerking him off, grew even higher.

Still, as the adrenaline from the fight and his uncertainty at seeing Bloodhound in pain mingled in his veins, Octane rubbed a hand against his back. “Easy there, _conejito._ Just relax,” Octane crooned from his position beside him. “Just enjoy it, and while you do, I can have _my_ fun.”

He shifted down, laying down onto his stomach with his elbows propping him up in Mirage’s lap. He pulled his mask down, leaned forward, and without wasting very much time at all, slipped his tongue out to lick Mirage’s cock from root to tip. “I’ve been wanting to do this for a while,” he said with a roguish grin, before finally taking Mirage’s length into his mouth. The heat and wetness was a welcome sensation, and Mirage let out an embarrassingly loud moan as he felt Octane’s tongue piercing roll over the tip of his cock. The sound tapered off into a low groan, and he thrusted up once before Octane pushed his hips down.

Even with Octane draped in his lap, bobbing his head in at a quick tempo that set him twitching, Mirage couldn’t help but stare shamelessly at Bloodhound, held tight against Caustic’s body as he pounded into them, a short sharp moan falling from their lips every time he thrusted up against them. They were biting their lip hard enough to draw blood, trying to keep quiet, but ultimately failing. Mirage was surprisingly the happier for it, because god, he loved the noises they made.

It wasn’t long before Caustic noticed him staring, and Mirage was shaken out of his trance by the sound of him chuckling, a dark and yet strangely enticing sound. He slowed his quick speed to low, indulgent rolls of his hips, and in doing so was able to push deeper inside of Bloodhound. They gasped, and then let out a borderline _submissive_ whine.

“Are you jealous?” Caustic asked, and although Mirage couldn’t see his mouth, he knew the bastard was smirking.

“I’m—haaah, fuck—happier to _be_ plowed than do the plowing, you get me?” He was maybe a little bit envious of the sounds Caustic was able to pull from them—Hound was a rather silent lover, normally—but Mirage knew that he preferred Bloodhound’s praise for him over any moan they could make.

His response actually got a laugh out of Bloodhound. “And proud of it,” they said, a smile forming on their split lips. “Good boy, Elliott... ah, fuck—” They interrupted themself with a curse as Caustic lowered a hand to start jerking them off again.

“If you are going to speak, I only want to hear you begging.”

“Fuck off,” Bloodhound and Mirage said simultaneously.

Caustic sighed in annoyance. “Octavio, gag him.”

Octane pulled off of Mirage’s dick with a wet pop, and he sat up, grabbing at the bottom of his torn shirt before ripping off a long strip of lightly dirtied cloth. “Open wide, _amigo_ ,” Octane jeered, and Mirage adamantly shut his mouth.

His disgusted defiance only worked for about a minute before Octane reached out and pinched Mirage’s nose closed. _Crap._ As soon as he ran out of air and had to gasp for a breath, Octane grabbed his jaw, forcing it open as he pulled the fabric through the gap and around the back of his head, tying a knot in it to keep it in place. “ _¡Eso!_ You’ll just have to moan louder through the gag for me.”

Mirage sat, slightly seething, but when Octane began to suck his dick again, he couldn’t help but moan, just like he requested, because _damn_ , Octane was _really_ good at giving head. He slid his tongue up and down the length of his cock, that little piercing rubbing up against him when he would pull back to swirl his tongue over the tip. Pressure was beginning to build up in his gut, shivering as Octane gave a hard suck.

He couldn’t keep from writhing, and he knew that if Octane kept it up, he would push him over the brink. He raised his head up to stare back at Bloodhound again, who looked just about as close as him. They were panting open-mouthed, and even paralyzed, their hips were twitching ever so slightly, and beads of sweat dripped down their face.

As Caustic gave a particularly hard thrust, Bloodhound cried out a long, high-pitched keen, and finally, actually gave in. “ _Fuck,_ I... I need to come.” The cockring still pinched the base of their shaft, but their cock was dripping pre and he could tell they were right on the cusp.

“Beg some more. Perhaps I will be benevolent enough to allow it.”

Bloodhound grit their teeth for a moment, but it was only a few seconds before they spoke again, “Please Caustic, let me come.” They didn’t sound too enthusiastic, and Caustic merely continued to pound into them. Then, as though they had a stroke of genius, they whined, “ _D-doctor_ , please.”

“Fuck, that’s better,” Caustic sighed, and he slowly pulled the cockring off of their dick. Bloodhound barely lasted more than a few seconds before they practically screamed, their cock spasming before painting their stomach white with their release.

The sight and sound of it was too beautiful to resist, and Mirage fell over the edge after them, letting out a low groan as he thrusted up into Octane’s mouth, filling it with his cum. Octane took it in stride, and the sensation of him swallowing around his sensitive cock sent aftershocks up his spine.

Caustic lasted the longest, taking another minute or so until he came with a low rumble, pushing deep inside of Bloodhound as he emptied into them. He continued to hold onto Bloodhound for a few moments as he came down from the high, before Bloodhound grunted, “Get off of me, _skoffín._ ” And at that, Caustic unceremoniously dropped them, and they flopped onto the floor with a _smack_ that had Mirage wincing in sympathy.

Speaking of wincing, Octane was still lightly sucking on his dick, and he was quickly becoming overstimulated. Through the gag, he whined out an “uh-uh” as best as he could. Blessedly, Octane got the message, sitting up and scooting behind Mirage, and finally untying his wrists and the gag. As Octane sat back with a long, satisfied sigh, Mirage could see a stain at the crotch of his shorts. “You came just from that?”

“ _Venga_ , don’t judge me. I wanted to suck your cock for a while now, and you didn’t disappoint!”

Still breathless and recovering from his orgasm, Mirage opted not to respond, and settled for rubbing the sore flesh where the rope had left marks, and the blood was rushing back. Looking across the room, he could see that Caustic had already zipped up his pants and was getting up from the floor, grumbling something about sore knees, while Bloodhound still lay motionless on the floor. _Shit, right._ “When does the parals—parla—uh, pary—”

“When does the _paralytic_ wear off?” he finished scornfully. “It should last for another few hours or so. I do hope you’re strong enough to carry them.”

With that, he stood and walked toward the exit. “If you want the advantage, get here earlier next time.” With that, he opened the door and strode out.

Octane hopped up and ran after him, only stopping to whirl around and blow Mirage a kiss. “ _Adiós!_

Then the two of them were gone, and the room was filled with silence. Mirage stumbled over to Bloodhound, kneeling down to lift them onto his lap and up against his chest. “Shit, are you okay?”

“Mmngh,” they groaned. “Tired and sore, but somewhat... satisfied, I suppose? It was new, but not entirely unwelcome.”

Mirage couldn’t help but smile, and teased, “Slut.”

“Hush, or I will be showing you who the _real_ slut is, when I can move. Now pull my pants up for me. I want to go home, and plan for next time. But first, we need to bandage my wound so I don’t bleed out. And then perhaps sleep.”

“Yeah,” Mirage said, the idea of some rest—and maybe even some cuddling—bringing a smile to his face. “That sounds pretty good right now.”

**Author's Note:**

> First thing I've written in a while! Pretty happy with how it came out. Big thanks to the folks on my 18+ apex discord for helping me with some of the Spanish and beta-ing it. Please leave a comment if you enjoyed it, it really helps me a lot and gets me motivated to write more juicy stuff!


End file.
